The Grey Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 9
Later, the Great Chief along with Hero, Smurfette, and Wonder went to announce the wedding to the Smurfs. "RALLY!" the Great Chief shouted. "It's night... can this wait until tomorrow?" Brainy said as he yawned. "No! This is a really important announcement!" the Great Chief said. "COME ON! YOU SMURFS, WAKE UP!" Grey Hefty said, and soon all the Smurfs were awake. "My dear Smurf friends, it is with the smurfiest of honors that I invite you all to a wedding!" the Great Chief said. This announcement stunned the other Smurfs. "A wedding? Who is getting smurfed?" Handy asked. "Tell them!" the Great Chief said to Wonder. "We are," she said sadly. Hero's eyes widened. "WHAT! To whom?" he asked. "Him!" Smurfette said pointing to Grey Hero. Grey Hero laughed. "Yes, these two Smurfettes are marrying me in exchange for your freedom!" he said. "THIS SMURF WON'T LET YOU!" Hero shouted as he started to raise his energy. "If you think this smurf will just let you smurf our Wonder and Smurfette, you can forget it, Hero!" "You're not stronger than me, Kakarot," Grey Hero said. "You're a pathetic excuse of a Smurf. I'll enjoy having your Wonder and Smurfette as wives. The amount of intimate activities that the 5 of us will smurf together will be smurfy." As Hero began to raise his energy more and more, the ground beneath their feet began to shake. "Hero, calm down... stick to my plan," Papa Smurf whispered, and Hero calmed himself down. "Sorry, Papa Smurf!" he said. "The wedding will take place tomorrow at the crack of dawn and I expect you all to be happy for your Smurfettes!" the Great Chief said, before he, Grey Hero, Smurfette, and Wonder left. "Fergus! Dempsey! Smurf these two Smurfettes to my house... both my wives should smurf a good use for them," Grey Hero said. "Yes, laddie," Grey Fergus said. "This smurf will smurf all I can to make sure both Smurfette and Wonder don't marry that power mad freak!" Hero said under his breath. "Be quiet about it, Hefty!" Papa Smurf whispered. "I hope it'll catch ahold of something...," Hefty thought to himself as he threw the rope over the fence. "By the way, Jokey, where did you smurf this rope?" "Well, I borrowed the pants from a few Smurfs and smurfed them together from end to end!" Jokey said. "I hope they won't take long... It's starting to get cold!" Brainy said, chattering his teeth from the cold. Once the rope was secure, Hefty and Hero began to climb up to the top. "Once you're on the other side, you'll tell us if we can smurf!" Papa Smurf ordered. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" Hero answered as he and Hefty began to climb up the rope. When they reached the top of the other side of the fence, they looked around to check if the coast was clear. "It's all clear. You can smurf!" Hefty called down to the others. Jokey soon came over the fence and when he was near the bottom, he noticed that the Grey Smurf guarding the camp was knocked out. "Hurry up!" Hefty said. "Indeed, we have to save Smurfette and Wonder!" Hero added. "We will, Hero, but first we will have to find their lab." Papa Smurf said as he came over the fence. "What if we meet some Grey Smurfs?" Hefty asked. "Smurf dust upon your clothes! We'll pass for some of them!" Papa Smurf said as he splatted dust on his clothes to darken them. "Uh, Papa Smurf, we have a problem!" Hero said. "What is it, Hero?" Papa Smurf asked. "Grey Hero smurfs a silver suit, whereas this smurf wears gold. What can this smurf do?" Hero asked. "Take his clothes!" Papa Smurf said pointing to the knocked out Grey Smurf. Hero sighed. "Okay, Papa Smurf!" he said as he took the knocked out Grey Smurf into a nearby bush and switched his gold clothes with the Grey Smurfs. "Now, smurf me silently!" Papa Smurf said, and eventually they found a lone house all by itself. "An isolated building. That must be it!" They opened the door of the lab and noticed that it was in a terrible mess, like it hadn't been used in a long time: books were scattered all over the floor and there were cobwebs on the ceiling. "For smurf's sake! What a mess!" Hero said. "Let's not waste time! That grimoire will be hard to find! Smurf me all the books you see!" Papa Smurf ordered. "In any case, here are some ingredients already that'll be useful to smurf the potion!" Suddenly he heard a loud tumbling sound. He turned around and had seen that Jokey had caused the tumble. "Make less noise! We'll get smurfed by a patrol!" Papa Smurf said. "Sorry, Papa Smurf! I... I meant to smurf a book, and everything smurf down on me!" Jokey said as Papa Smurf removed the book from his head and noticed it was the book they were looking for. "Good fortune is coming our way! Here's the spell book I needed!" Papa Smurf said. "Not a moment to waste! I must smurf the potion as fast as I can!" ... As Papa Smurf worked on the powder, Grey Fergus and Dempsey took both Wonder and Smurfette to Grey Hero's house, where they could hear sounds of pleasure coming from the upstairs bedroom. "You've got visitors, lassies," Fergus shouted. Grey Wonder came downstairs, covered up by the bed covers. "You two know the rules!" she snarled. "Whenever me and Smurfette are smurfing private time together, we're not to be disturbed." "We're sorry, Wonder," Grey Dempsey said. "Hero asked us to smurf these two Smurfettes here." "Well, well, well, look at what we smurf here," Grey Wonder said. "It's the Smurfette that doesn't like two Smurfettes having fun." "What you two are smurfing is absosmurfly disgusting... female Smurfs should NOT be smurfing like this. You two are a sad excuse of a Smurf," Wonder said. "We'll leave you to it," Grey Dempsey said, as he and Fergus left the house. "We are ladies," Grey Wonder boasted. "Don't make me laugh," Smurfette responded. "You two are way ''off that." Grey Smurfette soon came downstairs. Wonder and Smurfette quickly covered their eyes as she was completely naked. "I see we have visitors, my darling," Grey Smurfette said. "Indeed we do, darling," Grey Wonder replied. "What do you say that we show these two how ''true ''Smurfettes smurf?" Grey Smurfette gave a sinister smirk. "I like your thinking," she answered. As the two approached, Wonder stepped forward, stuck her hand above her head, and had an energy attack ready for use. "You two smurf one step closer and I'll smurf you," Wonder said in a threatening tone of voice. "Oh no, she's going to hurt us! What are we going to smurf?" Grey Smurfette asked, pretending to sound frightened. "Don't worry, I'll handle this," Grey Wonder said as she made her eyes glow white, causing Wonder's attack to disappear. "What the?" Wonder said in shock. "What's wrong?" Smurfette asked. "I can't smurf my abilities. She must have smurfed something to me that disabled them," Wonder retorted. "What do we smurf now?" Smurfette asked. But before Wonder could answer, Grey Wonder and Smurfette grabbed them and tried to drag them towards the bedroom. Both Wonder and Smurfette tried to fight back and stop them from achieving their perverse desires, but both were kissed by their Grey counterparts and were dragged into the bedroom with the door closing behind them. It wasn't too long before both Wonder and Smurfette came running back out of the bedroom and out of the house. "There is no way in the love of smurf that I'm allowing them to smurf their perverse desires upon me," Smurfette said. "I agree, Smurfette," Wonder replied. "I don't want to smurf into any intimate activities until I'm married." "I agree," Smurfette agreed. "GET THEM! THEY'VE ESCAPED!" Grey Smurfette shouted from the bedroom window. Soon, both Wonder and Smurfette were captured by Grey Fergus and Dempsey. "Trying to escape now, lassies?" Fergus asked. "For that, you two will be smurfed in prison until your wedding at dawn," Dempsey said. Both Wonder and Smurfette gulped in fear as Grey Fergus and Dempsey took them to the prison to be kept there until it was time for them to be joined in holy matrimony. '...' As Papa Smurf worked all the night of the powder, Hero was feeling his rage inside him building due to Wonder and Smurfette being forced to marry his Grey counterpart. "This smurf will smurf that impostor Smurf, if it is the last thing this smurf ever smurfs!" he said adamantly. "Remember, Hero, they are not real!" Hefty said. "And there! The magic powder is ready! We just have to smurf it by the first light of day!" Papa Smurf suddenly said. "Dawn? That's when the wedding is!" Hefty responded. "You're right, Hefty, and just in time! Morning will dawn soon. Let's smurf back to the camp! The wedding's about to smurf!" Papa Smurf said as they left the laboratory. "The road's clear, let's go!" Papa Smurf said before he heard a voice call to him. "HALT! WHO GOES THERE?!" the voice demanded. "Careful, let's do like them. Smurf your teeth!" Papa Smurf whispered. "Ah! It is you, Great Chief! I didn't recognize you! Shouldn't you be getting ready for Hero's wedding?" the Grey Smurf asked. "It's working!" Papa Smurf thought to himself. "No problem! I was just smurfing an inspection tour beforehand! You're dismissed now!" Jokey was having great trouble keeping his teeth together, his evil grin slowly a smirk of laughter. "You silly cow!" he said to the Grey Smurf. He immediately caught on. "SOUND THE ALARM! IT'S THE INTRUDERS! THEY'RE TRYING TO ESCAPE! SMURF THEM!" the Grey Smurf shouted before the Smurfs were apprehended by the Grey Smurfs. Hero tried to fight back as best he could, but he was knocked out by a hard blow to the head. "March! The Great Chief will decide your fate!" Grey Hefty said as Papa Smurf stared furiously at Jokey. Jokey gulped. "Sorry, Papa Smurf. I couldn't help myself! I'm a jokester...!" he answered. The Grey Smurfs took them to the place where the wedding was taking place. The Great Chief was busy talking to Hero about the wedding schedule. "Great Chief!" Grey Hefty said. "We smurfed them outside the camp! They were surely trying to escape!" The Great Chief reacted furiously. "I see that you're stubborn! Perfect, I'll show you all! Have the others assemble in the square for the wedding!" "Yes, Great Chief!" Grey Hefty said, and eventually all the Smurfs were gathered at the wedding altar in the village square. "Before we smurf the wedding. I've decided to smurf an example, because you've exhausted my patience! You obstinately listen to the bad advice of your Papa Smurf!" the Great Chief said. When Hero soon came to, he found himself strapped to an enhanced chair with wires attached to his arms and one attached to his chest. "Whereas your golden Smurf will be strapped to a chair in which if he tries to break free the electric shock will kill him! Now let the wedding begin!" Soon all the Smurfs seen Smurfette and Wonder in beautiful wedding dresses being forced up the aisle by Grey Dempsey and Fergus towards the altar. "My dear little Smurfs...," the Great Chief began. "It smurfs me great pleasure to invite you all to smurf these fine young smurfs together in the bonds of smurfy matrimony." "Smurf on with it!" Grey Handy said. The Great Chief stared angrily at him. "If any Smurf has a reason as to why these three should not be smurfed together in marriage, please smurf now or forever hold your smurf!" the Great Chief said. "YES! THIS SMURF DOES!" Hero shouted. He soon summoned his Power Stones, they swirled around him at great speed and transferred their energy into his body, charging him up with incredible power. Hero easily broke free from the chair and stood in front of the altar, his golden aura swirled around him immensely. All the Smurfs cheered as now it was time for Hero to save them. This made Grey Hero feel enraged. "YOU'LL PAY FOR SMURFING MY WEDDING!" he shouted. He summoned his own Power Stones, Hero saw 7 black stones surround his grey counterpart; he could hear him saying an incantation. "O Stones of Chaos, Smurf my words, give me power to smurf my enemy." The stones entered his body, powering him up with powerful negative energy. "TIME TO PAY FOR ALL THE EVIL YOU'VE CAUSED!" Hero said to his grey counterpart, and soon they both dashed to each other and then up into the sky. The Great Chief was furious. "Because of him, not only will be deprived of food for two days, but you two friends will each smurf ten lashes of the whip!" "WHAT?" Clumsy said. "NO!" Handy added. "Papa Smurf! Do something! You're not going to let that smurf!" Takeo inquired. "Have no fear, my little Smurfs! These Grey Smurfs aren't truly real! Hang in there! They won't be here much longer!" Papa Smurf responded. "Oh, yeah? Is this not real?" Grey Hefty said as he whipped Jokey. "YEEEOW!" Jokey shouted as the lash whipped him right on the tail. "I hope that, after this, you'll understand." the Great Chief said. Meanwhile, up in the sky, both Heroes were landing a flurry of punches and kicks which were sending out shockwaves, but Hero had the upper hand on his Grey counterpart. "Oh, come on! Didn't you say to this smurf that you were going to make me smurf?" he mocked. This angered Grey Hero, causing him to go into a frenzy of energy attacks, which were easy for Hero to avoid. "I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Grey Hero shouted in anger, continuing his barrage of energy attacks. "I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED BY A LOW CLASS WRETCH!" Back down in the village, Papa Smurf began slipping the phial out from underneath his hat. "It's now or never to smurf the vial from my cap!..." he thought to himself, but Grey Brainy immediately caught him. "Look out! The old Smurf's getting ready to smurf something!" he shouted. "Capture him and stop him from smurfing that bottle!" the Great Chief ordered. Papa Smurf tried to open the phial while he was being chased, but he couldn't open it. "For smurf's sake! It won't open!" he thought to himself. "Smurf this vial, my little Smurfs, and open it, or else we're doomed!" He threw the phial, but it ended up in the hands of Grey Brainy. "Hup! Too late! I'm the one who has it! Heh heh heh!" he laughed in victory. The Great Chief was pleased. "Well done, Brainy! Smurf it to me and, above all, don't open it! It must be some devilry to smurf us!" Grey Brainy laughed as he took the vial to the Great Chief. "Heh heh heh! I'm the one who saved our village! I'm a hero! I'll be the Great Chief's favorite and maybe, one day, I'll take his place and...," he thought before he ran over Jokey's foot. "Hee hee! There! A souvenir from Jokey Smurf!" he said, causing Grey Brainy to drop the phial, causing it to break. "Curses! The vial has bee smurfed!" the Great Chief said before the spell began to take effect. "What's going on? I feel all smurfy..." And then he eventually disappeared. "Look! The Grey Smurfs! They're becoming transparent!" Hefty said. Grey Wonder and Smurfette began to feel its effects as well. They screamed so loudly it made the normal Smurfs cover their ears. "HERO! HELP US PLEASE! WE'RE SMURFING!" Grey Wonder screamed. Grey Hero looked down and saw his two wives disappear into nothingness, his black heart sank, but it also gave him enough rage to try one final attack, but it wasn't too long before he too began feeling the effects of the spell. "What's smurfing to me?" he inquired. "HA! HA! HA! So long, Zero!" Hero said. "Before I smurf...," Grey Hero said, sticking his arms out before putting them in out in front of him. "Take this... FINAL FLASH!" He quickly launched the attack. Hero stayed still while Grey Hero let out an evil laugh before he eventually disappeared, his laugh echoing for a moment. The attack became transparent and went right through Hero and it was all over. Hero quickly landed back on the ground to rejoin with the other Smurfs. "Hey?! They've disappeared!" Brainy said. "Their village too!" Clumsy added. Papa Smurf ran towards them looking really happy. "Fear no more, my little Smurfs! It's all over!" "But? Papa Smurf, what smurfed? Where did the Grey Smurfs go?" Brainy asked. "Let's smurf back to the village... I'll tell you everything!" Papa Smurf said. As the Smurfs followed along, they listened to everything Papa Smurf had to say about what had happened. "...and that's when I got the idea of creating the Grey Smurfs. Of course, I didn't suspect that..." Meanwhile, Hefty looked back at the place where the Grey Smurf Village once stood; he stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry. In the middle of reconstruction, life returns almost to the way it was before, only this time, the Smurfs were willing to help each other. "Wait! Let me smurf you a hand with that. That smurfs too heavy for you!" Dempsey said to Nikolai, who was carrying logs of wood. "Please, you smurf first!" Hawkeye said. "Not at all! After you!" Edward answered. "No way, laddie! You first! Hawkeye replied. "I wouldn't smurf of it!" Edward said while Hefty was walking around the village until he noticed a hole emerging at his feet. "Free at last!" Panicky cheered as he emerged from the hole. "You do realize it's all over, Panicky?" Hefty interrupted. "The Grey Smurfs are no more." "Is it? Oh man, I smurfed that tunnel for nothing," Panicky answered, sounding disappointed. Smurfette was with Hero and Wonder outside Nikolai's Bar, where Hero was enjoying a tankard full of sarsaparilla ale. "Thanks for your help, Hero!" she said with a smile. "Not at all, Smurfette!" Hero answered with a smile of his own. "Hero... I would just to smurf... thank you, for protecting me from those Grey Smurfs," Wonder said. Hero smiled. "Of course, Wonder, you're my girlfriend. Of course this smurf would protect you," he said as he and Wonder embraced each other with a big kiss. '''Smurf to Epilogue' Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Grey Smurfs Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles